my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suuten Kaisuru
"Give me a 'The Planets' CD, a copy of 'The Moonstone', and a large order of buffalo wings, and I'll love you forever." -Kaisuru, to some of her friends on the way to Training Camp Overview Suuten Kaisuru is a character created by Fireballsyum. She is made to exist in two different 'universes': The Boy With Sixteen Quirks (by Fireballsyum) and Blue Ghost Tales (by Spartan SII S-173- yes, I have their perm to do this). In both places, her Quirk is called Air Pump, and her hero name is Puffer. Appearance Suuten is 5'6" and weighs approximately 175 pounds. She is a quite stocky girl, which makes her insecure and easy to intimidate. She has light brown hair, down to about the middle of her back and styled so that her bangs cover her right eye. Her eyes alternate with rings of green and blue. She wears moderate amounts of makeup, specifically focusing on her lips and eyelashes, to draw attention away from her weight. Her hero costume is a maroon tracksuit with gold cuffs and gold stripes down the arms and legs. The suit is made of a stretchy nanofiber to suit her Quirk. Personality Suuten is indecisive as a rule; she hates quick decisions and often likes to read about her situation before choosing a course of actions. Because of this, she had several beta costume designs before settling on the tracksuit. She is very insecure about her weight, and she usually thinks that everyone is out to roast her for it. Because of this, she has few friends, the only people she is around for long stretches of time being Yorioki Uta (TBWSQ) and Pikkeru Ago. Suuten loves to read, and many of her battle strategies are based around plans from famous books. She shares a love of "The Most Dangerous Game" with villain Sora Abunai (TBWSQ) and had a moment of solidarity with her over this despite them having two very different reasons for liking the story. She will often make battle plans on the fly by taking a phrase from a book to its most literal extreme. She has a very refined taste in food and music, coming from a wealthy family (or, really, just a wealthy mother). She enjoys symphonies and has attempted to learn the violin from her friend Uta, with mixed results. However, she secretly despises her rich life and her mother, who is constantly throwing veiled body-shame at her. She is very prone to hyperventilation and blushing when she's nervous, which is quite often. In TBWSQ, she desires a relationship with Hanta Sero, but tries to keep her feelings hidden, though she fails quite miserably toward the end of the Room King arc. In Blue Ghost, she is madly in love with Akkua Blu, but because of an experience involving a battle between the two of them, she is terrified of talking to him and believes he despises her. Quirk '''Air Pump: '''A Mutant Qurk, Air Pump allows Kaisuru to expand parts of her body, or her entire self, by inhaling air. In this state, her strength is enhanced and she can even float for a short time. However, she also becomes very slow. The effect ends when she exhales. Despite having all the elements of a Transformation Quirk, Air Pump is classified as Mutant because it is constantly in effect. Suuten's body is always expanding and contracting, and the effect becomes more apparent when she is hyperventilating. Because of this, she is bad at stealth and at hiding her nerves. Super Moves * Sucker Punch ** Suuten uses the cuffs of her tracksuit to conceal her fists, then brings them up and expands them to surprise her opponent. * Escape Velocity ** Suuten fits herself into a tight space like a window, then expands her entire body to shoot herself out at rapid speeds. * High Flyer ** Suuten expands herself to the point where she can float, then relies on someone with a heat Quirk to get her flying through the air. This move is never used for combat, only for pursuit and escape, and can only be used in the presence of a heat Quirk user. Category:Fanon Female Character Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Fireballsyum Category:Mutant Quirk Users